19
by Simply Kim
Summary: Nineteen was the age he got a new life and the same age he threw that life away. However, even if he wished hard for it, it simply wasn't possible to be nineteen forever...


**TITLE:** 19

**PART:** One of One

**AUTHOR:** Simply Kim

**WORD COUNT: **1,854

**CHARACTERS:** Zoro With the Mugiwara Pirates on the side

**GENRE:** Insert/Drama/ (A bit of) Humour

**DISCLAIMER/S:** Such masterpiece is given only to the one who has enough brain cells to create it. Besides, I absolutely lack the ability to make something thoroughly amusing, so no, I don't own One Piece. o;

**NOTE#1:** **Blah **or _**Blah **_is for emphasis. _**/Blah/**_is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words.

* * *

**19**

* * *

The moment he turned nineteen, he had killed two number agents of Baroque Works. For him, it was probably his coming of age ceremony. Mr. 6 and some girl he couldn't remember the name of. He thought then that it wouldn't be too bad considering there were thousands of people working for that organisation, trying to pull themselves up to reach the top.

Being nineteen created a lot of memories for him, both good and bad.

First, he had lost contact with his two companions Yosaku and Johnny because of his own stupidity when it came to following directions. He got lost inside some jungle in East Blue and that was that. Looking for them was futile – and he would get even more lost, he knew.

He was also nineteen when he first encountered the ugly bastard Helmeppo and his Marine goons, who turned out to be such spineless bitches of Axehand Morgan's family instead – which was for him, even worse. It was also the same age wherein he was the one placed at a disadvantage, roped to a cross like some sort of Messiah inside the spacious plaza.

Nineteen years old was the age in which he stopped hauling Pirate heads into random Marine bases just to get some bounty to support himself until the next unfortunate wanted soul came along. That was the same year he became a pirate himself, tagging along with a Pirate King wannabe. It was the time when he finally settled in with what he thought of now as one of the most precious word in the world – a _**nakama**_.

It was the time when he first borne his very first responsibility. He had to keep not only himself in line, but also the one he was following. It was his first time encountering someone with an _akuma no mi_ ability, so it was pretty hard to keep him alive now that they were on sea. But it was alright. He had finally found a friend he could rely on and who relied on him as well. A friendship he wished would last an eternity – or at least until they were both dead.

He was nineteen when he met his very first creditor, the one whom he owed one hundred thousand Beli, which would turn out to be four hundred thousand Beli for all the interest put oh-so-lovingly in it. It was the first time he accumulated any kind of debt, considering the fact that he was of stable financial disposition before he got out Shimotsuki. To make matters worse, Loan Shark Extraordinaire was a woman.

He was nineteen when he finally learned the wonders of lying. It wasn't as if he lied, but he met someone who could coax a horse to jump into the ocean with the belief that it would give long life. It was also the time when he had finally accepted the fact that lying didn't constitute evil… that sometimes, it was okay too – as long as it meant saving someone's life.

He was nineteen when he first saw a huge fish floating in East Blue. It was also the first time he had seen such humongous fish that wasn't meant to be eaten, but was meant to be entered so one could eat. It was the first time he tasted food that blew his mind away. He had never tasted anything so scrumptious on this side of the sea. The chefs in Shimotsuki paled in comparison.

At that same time, he had first laid eyes on the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He had always thought of Johnny as somehow on the effeminate side, considering his bone structure, but this one, was totally out of the ordinary. Blonde hair and blue eyes, truly a sight to behold. However, as those seemingly angelic lips opened, he realised he had to wear earplugs if he wanted his moral standards to stop disintegrating. Filth was freely pouring out. It was concretised then – most pretty things were skin deep.

Nineteen was the age in which he committed the most heinous act in his code of honour – he failed his captain. He failed himself. He thought he was finally standing on equal grounds with the one whom he strived for to rip asunder with his trio of _katana_, but he was proven wrong when a small knife almost ended his life. He fell under the scrutiny of those hawk-like eyes and he heard the cry of someone who screamed for him to stop being so stupid and just yield.

But he didn't. It was the first time in his life that he had made a promise never to lose again. That meant he had to live. That meant dancing with death itself, giving his all just to try remaining uncaught until time came for him to face the only wall that hindered him from salvation.

Nineteen was the benchmark of his introduction to true nobility. Back in Shimotsuki, even if he was indeed part of a well-to-do clan, he hadn't seen anyone resembling a king. He didn't know either that princesses had the guts to infiltrate a bogus organisation just to save their countries. He didn't know anyone who loved their country so much that personal desires were meant to be stifled just to rebuild what was lost. Even if the princess of Alabasta did look kooky riding an equally kooky spot-billed duck, he had never seen anyone as valiant and as proud all his life… until that moment.

Nineteen was the age in which he learned that not all doctors were human. Time and time again, that little ball of fluff would stomp his feet and complain about him not listening to someone who knew almost everything about the medical trade. The little reindeer who in his normal form reached up to mid-thigh kept on ordering him about every time they set sail after an island adventure. He was in a red top hat to boot. When they sat beside each other, especially during cold Grand Line days, he couldn't help thinking they looked like Christmas, a sentiment put to words by their laughing captain.

Nineteen was when he first met someone from Ohara. He learned belatedly that it was burned through Buster Call. It was the first time he had seen an archaeologist. She was quiet and guarded just as he was, probably because they were former enemies, but as he stood atop the tower of Enies Lobby, he felt like he was being an ass just thinking so. She came through a lot of hardship since she was eight, and never could he imagine himself being lured into such life of abandonment and treachery. It was the time he knew he had to stop judging people outright and get to know them better first before making any move.

Nineteen was the first time he saw a cyborg. He didn't know cyborgs love cola so much they have built-in chillers in their stomachs. He didn't know they could get hungry too. And most certainly, he didn't know a cyborg could build and design ships as well. He never knew them to be perverts either.

All in all, it was quite an adventure. He had his share of fun times and rare moments filled with nothing but thoughts he didn't have any idea how to convey. He had been called an idiot and he had called others idiots. He met a Marine captain who smoked more than their cook and an ensign that looked very similar to the little girl whom he shared a vow with when he was a mere child. He had seen giant animals and even more gigantic men from the village of Elbaf. He had met his captain's flaming brother and thought they weren't anything alike except for being narcoleptics. He had seen rivers of water flowing upstream instead of down, and a huge black whale that treasured friendship more than humans ever could. He had seen people transform into animals and even fought one for something as stupid as a tiny key. He had heard ships talk and inwardly cried for all those melancholic words were worth.

Nineteen was the age when he learned how to be a friend, how to be a part of a growing family, and how to be a hero. It was the age when he stepped into the world of adulthood, even if in paper he still wasn't so. It was the age wherein he had gained respect and given respect. It was the age wherein he learned the ways of the world and how to play with fate.

Nineteen was the age he got a new life and the age he threw it away.

However, although he wished for it, he couldn't be nineteen forever.

Roronoa Zoro stared at the first light of dawn and took a deep breath. The ocean breeze was particularly light this morning, just the way he wanted it.

It was going to be a great day.

A small smile stole into his face as he hear the subtle sounds of tippy-toeing footsteps below. He wasn't stupid. He knew something was up the moment he came down after his night watch.

After all, Sanji greeted the dawn noisily with all his cooking, and a few seconds later, Luffy would be scampering towards the kitchen, making puppy dog eyes as if testing their cook's endurance. And the poor captain would be kicked out.

Whatever it was, it was probably because of _**that**_.

The smile widened into a knowing grin.

Like he said, he wasn't stupid.

So maybe, when Sanji calls out for breakfast, he would act the same, taking his time and strolling downstairs as if he didn't have a care in the world. He would act like he always did – like nothing was amiss. He would yawn and moan about being tired from night watch and in need of much food.

And he did.

Zoro strolled downstairs as if he didn't have a care in the world. He acted like nothing was amiss. He yawned and moaned about being tired from night watch and in need of much food.

He wiped the grin off his face and turned the knob of the kitchen door.

And as the room erupted into joyful chaos and streamers rained relentlessly down his vision, as he tried to act as surprised as he could, as he looked at each and every laughing face inside the spacious room, he thought it wouldn't be so bad.

Being nineteen may have had its perks, but now that he was with all these people, these people whom he treasured the most, turning a year older may have its own charm too.

"Happy birthday Zoro!" They chorused, warming his heart further.

He may have already thrown his life away, but at least, he had thrown it away not only for himself but also for them.

As felt Sanji push him closer towards the group and Luffy pull him to one of the available seats, he realised that he didn't have to be nineteen forever to be happy after all.

* * *

**ENDE**

* * *

_**A/N: **Feedbacks are greatly appreciated!_ :)


End file.
